Cronkri drabble 6
by MarieVargas
Summary: Kankri has a bad day and Cronus is the cute dork who helps him feel better.


You slumped down onto your bed, your head in your hands. You then lay back and took a pillow to bury your face with as you battled off the acidic-like burn of tears that threatened to scorch and stain your face.

Why was everyone so mad? You just wanted everyone to be happy. Why couldn't they spare just a couple of moments to speak with you? Why did they have to call you names when they thought you couldn't hear them? Why did they openly mock and insult you when they knew you were just around the corner? You… You weren't insufferable like they said, right?

Before you could fall any more into your miserable state, you heard a tiny clack at your window. You were sure you imagined it until you heard two more come a minute later.

You sniffled and wiped your face on your pillow before disposing it and dragging yourself over to the window.

Before you even got there, you heard a familiar voice start to sing for you, to you.

_"If I vwas a flowver growving vwild and free_  
_All I'd vwant is you to be my swveet honey bee._  
_And if I vwas a tree growving tall and greeen_  
_All I'd vwant is you to shade me and be my leavwes."_

You wiped away the rest of your tears and opened the window as the strumming started up.

Outside was none other than Cronus.

He was wearing his leather jacket, his acoustic guitar that he only used for special occasions was in his hands, and he smiled when he saw you. You felt your face heat up and he just continued on the song, his look kind of soft as he kept his focus on you.

_"If I vwas a flowver growving vwild and free_  
_All I'd vwant is you to be my swveet honey bee._  
_And if I vwas a tree growving tall and greeen_  
_All I'd vwant is you to shade me and be my leavwes."_

His smile is warm and you lift up the screen to lean out to see him better. He sings louder, a slight smirk as he continued.

_"All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."_

You smile back at him shyly, folding your arms on the sill and resting your cheek on them as he flashes you a normal smile during the break in lyrics.

You can hear some scuffling by your door, a mixture of your older brother and your younger brother bickering at each other, but you don't really care, because Cronus is singing again.

_"If you vwere a rivwer in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your vwater vwould be my call.  
If you vwere the vwinter, i knowv i'd be the snowv  
Just as long as you vwere vwith me, let the cold vwinds blowv."_

"Karkat, if you fuck this up for our brother-"

"Shut up, Micheal, I'm listening so I can tell if he's worthy or not for him!"

You are about to glance towards your door, but you instead get distracted by Cronus' voice again.

_"All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea._

If you vwere a vwink, I'd be a nod  
If you vwere a seed, vwell, I'd be a pod.  
If you vwere the floor, I'd vwanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, i knowv I'd be a hug

_All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."_

His eyes don't dare leave your's, not even when your eldest brother cat calls and is joined by your mother.

Your face is heating up and you have to hide it because he just has that stupid, adorable smile on and it's driving you nuts.

_"If you vwere the vwood, I'd be the fire.  
If you vwere the lovwe, I'd be the desire.  
If you vwere a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you vwere an ocean, I'd learn to float._

_All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."_

He keeps strumming even as he drags out the last note. He doesn't stop until you peek at him again and he gives you another smile. He just stands there and stands there, smiling at you, so you clear your throat a bit and lean out the window again.

"Cr-Cronus? What was all this for?"

"… Vwell, I noticed you vweren't exactly a happy camper vwhen vwe got out of school today… Heh, thought I'd try to cheer you up…"

"I-"

"Did it vwork?"

"…. Yes. Thank you, Cronus."

The smile he makes would make any kid on Christmas look miserable.

You can hear your mother shooing your brothers all to their rooms and you look away, trying to think of something to say.

"…. Do you vwant to head to the library vwith me? I'vwe got some ovwerdues. Might grab something to eat on the vway back… It could be fun, you knowv."

"…" You glance down at your school clothes, then look over at the pillow on your bed. After a minute or two, you turn back and tell him gently that you'll be down in a minute.

He beams and you realize that people who don't like you can go fuck themselves because you already have someone you likes you.


End file.
